Romeo y Julieta
by TheSupremeBitch
Summary: — ¡Oh, Kenny! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! —dijo, agarrando al aludido por el cuello de su polerón. — ¿Te estás escuchando, hombre? ¡Soy un asco, aun peor que tú en esto del amor! —¡Ack! ¡No me importa! ¡ESTOY DESESPERADO! Él rubio contrario estalló en carcajadas las cuales no demoraron en sosegarse tras ser amenazadas por el puño poco amigable de Tweek. —Necesitas cometer una locura.


**Canción: Romeo and Juliet/ (cover) The Killers**

 **South Park no me pertenece ni mucho menos sus personajes, ¡agradézcanlo!**

 **ROMEO Y JULIETA**

¡Quien alguna vez ha estado enamorado, muy bien sabrá que el amor es una tragedia!

El drama más barato y de pésimo gusto que llegarás a saborear con desdicha en la vida.

Un día estás agazapado sobre la luna tal cual hamaca, contando estrellas, con el corazón amenazando explotar en colores que quedarían marcados en la galaxia, y sin previo aviso, la gravedad de la tierra te absorbe hasta caer contra el pavimento de una brutal realidad...

Pero la gravedad no es culpable que las personas caigan por amor.

— ¡Hola! ¿Está Tweek en casa?

—Oh, Kenny. Que sorpresa verte aquí a estas horas —Dijo la Sr. Tweak tras abrir la puerta —Verás... Él dice que no está...— Sentenció llevándose una mano al rostro, con un dejo de aflicción maternal.

—Bien... Entonces no importará que lo "espere" en su habitación, ¿No? ¡Perfecto!—

Tras la silenciosa aprobación de la castaña mayor, McCormick se encaminó a la habitación del adicto al café; su compañero, amigo de gustos musicales y vicios varios, decidido a encararlo al fin después de ausentarse a clases durante dos semanas consecutivas a casi un mes de terminar la escuela ¡Ni siquiera se dejó ver en la cafetería de su familia!

Inocentes rumores respecto a su notoria y dudosa desaparición comenzaron a correr con cizaña;

"¡Finalmente perdió la cabeza!"

"¿Lo habrán internado sus padres?"

"Su vida era demasiada presión ¡Se ha suicidado!"

Y ninguno estaba cerca de la verdadera razón.

— ¡Hey, dude!— Saludó Kenny al mismo tiempo en que entreabría unos centímetros la puerta, procediendo a encender la luz y contemplar el desastre que estaba hecho el cuarto de su amigo.

Kenny no era precisamente un chico "ordenado", qué va, un verdadero puerco, pero aun pese a su pobreza y nula disposición a la limpieza, Tweek superaba con creces el caos al cual podía sumir una habitación. Estamos hablando de un verdadero huracán. Con cada paso que el rubio intruso daba para acercarse al bulto sobre la cama, que suponía era el adicto al café, más pasaba por su cabeza la idea de que esta vez estaba en presencia de las consecuencias de un colateral desastre natural. Todo estaba revuelto en el piso, las cosas frágiles rotas, el papel tapiz de la pared había sido arañado hasta desprenderse... Sin mencionar el insoportable hedor a café fermentado y encierro.

Extendió una mano para colocarla en la espalda ajena, no obstante, antes de tocarlo, se arrepintió. El rubio pecoso mantenía su cabeza gacha entre sus rodillas, abrazando sus piernas, demasiado tranquilo, demasiado callado, demasiado quieto.

Kenny sólo se sentó en la cama.

Por acto de reflejo el contrario se enderezó de pronto y retrocedió hasta chocar su espalda contra la pared con una expresión mortificante en el rostro, como si de pronto hubiese visto a la misma muerte ante él.

— ¡JESUCRISTO! ¿¡Qué haces aquí?!— Soltó casi en la histeria.

— ¡Lamento decepcionarte pero no soy Jesucristo! — Bromeó— Ah, y también me alegro de verte... Ok, vayamos al grano, ¿Qué rayos te pasó, hombre? ¡Por qué de pronto te enclaustras y no quieres ver a nadie! Me preocupa, amigo ¡Ya ni me llamas!— Exageró burlesco.

El temblor en el cuerpo contrario se intensificó, comenzó a jalar de su cabello en un intento desesperado por controlarse. Tragó saliva sin poder lograr articular palabra alguna, y se limitó a apretar un cojín contra su rostro para soltar un grito de impotencia.

La amistosa sonrisa de Kenny se torció al sentir la miseria de aquel alarido retumbar en sus oídos.

— Aun falta un mes de clases. ¿Es que acaso no piensas en tú futuro?— Dramatizó otra vez en sorna el intruso, tratando así de reincorporarse.

— ¡AGH!— Soltó el contrario hastiado. — ¿CUAL FUTURO? ¡Mi maldito futuro está ligado a la cafetería! A estas alturas me importa una mierda los estudios!—

Lanzó la almohada con molestia hacía una ventana convenientemente abierta.

— Entonces debo suponer que el real motivo usa un chulo azul, además de ser un jodido ñoño del espacio, y asistir a dudosas convenciones de amantes de los roedores. Seguro tiene que ver con Craig, ¿No?— Trató de adivinar jugando al azar. Más bien, acudiendo a la obviedad.

Todo con respecto a Tweek tenía que ver con él.

—AH BASTA. — Escupió encolerizado. —TERMINÓ CONMIGO, ¿BIEN?— Al fin esas palabras aglomeradas en su garganta escaparon por su boca. Su pecho se estremeció sin piedad. Escuchar su situación lo hacía sentir aún más desgraciado que darle vueltas por horas a la cuestión en su cabeza.

Ni una explicación siquiera por parte del famoso Tucker. De un momento a otro Tweek había pasado a ser un extraño con la más letal enfermedad contagiosa para Craig.

Una mueca de sorpresa se dibujó en el rostro de Kenny, no por el hecho de jamás imaginarse que podría tratarse de aquello. La amargura que desprendía la voz de su interlocutor fue como una bofetada la cual transmitía gran parte de su desconsuelo.

Tras un silencioso par de segundos, Kenneth se reincorporó colocando entre ellos el bolso que traía consigo.

— ¡Vaya casualidad! Mira lo que tengo en mi mochila ¡Un perfecto torniquete para estos casos!—

— ¿Q-qué mierda es? — Le restó importancia, pasándose de manera frenética las uñas por el rostro, hasta abrir sus ojos con un dejo de anhelo — ¿DROGA?

— ¡La mejor para los corazones rotos!

Tweek le arrebató el bolso encontrando solo un viejo CD de música, el cual miró haciendo una mueca de molestia amalgamada con decepción.

— ¡Oh, dios! ¿ME ESTÁS JODIENDO?!Ack! ¡No estoy de humor!

—Ah, cochino malagradecido

—Ngh, _The Killers_ es una de mis bandas favoritas... Pero ahora realmente me gustaría escuchar algo cómo _The Smiths._ — Musitó.

—Así no funciona esta cosa del desamor, cariño —Sentenció Kenny, colocando el CD, en un viejo reproductor que también traía encima. La galante voz de Brandon inundó la habitación. —Debes ahogarte en un sinuoso y amargo mar de esperanza. No has perdido hasta entregar todo tú corazón en batalla, literalmente.

Los ojos del más delgado relampaguearon.

— ¡Oh, Kenny! ¡Necesito tu ayuda! — dijo, agarrando al aludido por el cuello de su polerón.

— ¿Te estás escuchando, hombre? ¡Soy un asco, aun peor que tú en esto del amor!

— ¡Ack! ¡No me importa! ¡ESTOY DESESPERADO!

Él rubio contrario estalló en carcajadas las cuales no demoraron en sosegarse tras ser amenazadas por el puño poco amigable de Tweek.

—Ay, Dios... Necesitas cometer una locura. — Sentenció al fin.

— ¿Una locura? ¡ALGO COMO QUÉ! ¡Por ese hombre de verdad puedo arrancarme el corazón y entregárselo como condecoración! — Una risa poco cuerda se escapó de sus labios mientras pasaba una mano por sus desordenados cabellos — ¿¡Te das cuenta lo que digo!? ¡OH DIOS, ESTO ME SUPERA! —

—Hey, no. Vamos a calmarnos, estás un poco alterado. —

— NO ME DIGAS QUÉ ESTOY ALTERADO, MARICA. TÚ ESTÁS ALTERADO—

— ¿Cuánto café has bebido durante el día?—

— ¿32? ¡47! ¡No lo sé, perdí la cuenta!—

Tweek se encogió de hombros tratando de controlar sus espasmos aferrando sus manos con firmeza a la ropa de su cama. Escudriñó en su habitación alguna respuesta, o distracción. Que ajeno se sentía en ese cuarto.  
Terminó depositando toda su atención a la canción que sonaba de momento, embelesado totalmente con la letra !Oh, esas sabias palabras! ¡Esa armoniosa voz jamás le pareció tan encantadora!

Brandon Flowers era un ser divino demasiado maravilloso para este mundo.

— ¡Oye! ¿A dónde rayos vas?— Dijo Kenny al ver que el rubio pecoso se levantaba con prisa para salir descalzo de la habitación.

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡A cometer una locura, o lo que sea! Ngh ¡No estoy seguro!— Gritó al mismo tiempo en que bajaba las escaleras a toda velocidad. Se estampó en la puerta de la casa al frenar, tropezándose al salir corriendo en dirección al hogar de los Tucker.

¡Qué más daba si eran las 12:26 de la noche!

¡Qué más daba si sentía sus pies escocerse y morir del frío!

¡Qué más daba si caía de bruces un par de veces en el pavimento mientras la nariz le comenzaba a sangrar!

¡Qué más daba sufrir de amor si tenía la oportunidad de sentir la dicha sabotear su corazón una última vez!

Craig Tucker lo valía.

Porque incluso era todo un placer que ese hombre le rompiera el corazón.

Se detuvo bajo la ventana del moreno, con las manos sobre las rodillas tratando de recuperar la respiración y posteriormente reincorporarse. Divisó una piedra la cual agarró para lanzarla contra la ventana y así llamar la atención del susodicho, sin embargo, un mal cálculo en la fuerza además del reciente incremento de adrenalina provocó que terminara rompiéndose.

— ¡Qué demonios!—Asomó un molesto Craig para ver al bastardo que lo dejó sin ventana. Sorprendiéndose al momento de ver a Tweek debajo de su balcón.

Casi le da un ataque al corazón.

En cambio ese rostro fastidiado jamás le había parecido tan hermoso a Tweek.

— _¡Julieta! Cuando hacíamos el amor solías llorar..._ — Comenzó a canturrear el rubio.

Craig frunció los labios perplejo sintiendo un nudo en el estómago.

— _Te decía "¡Te quiero como a las estrellas del firmamento! ¡Te querré hasta la muerte!_ —

Miles de palabras aclamaban por derramarse entre los labios del moreno.

— _Hay un lugar para nosotros. ¿Conoces la canción?_ —

En ese momento lo invadieron las ganas de lanzarse en sus brazos y besarlo cuando fue él quien le terminó. ¡Oh, como se arrepentía, incluso desde momentos antes de dar fin a su relación!

Ambos sintieron como el corazón se les agolpaba en la garganta, pero ninguno sabría que en ese instante esos dos órganos latieron al unísono, como si fuesen uno mismo, para luego darse cuenta de la situación y volver a hacerse añicos.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? No deberías venir por acá despertando a la gente con tus canciones— Soltó con fingida impavidez el moreno.

— _¡Julieta! Los dados estaban trucados desde el principio. Aposté... Y estallaste mi corazón._ — Canturreó otra vez, suavizando la mirada de Craig — _Y olvidé... Olvidé la canción de la película, ¿Cuándo te darás cuenta que simplemente era el momento equivocado?_ —

Sus miradas se convirtieron en galaxias por un momento, reflejándose en los ojos contrarios como relampagueantes estrellas.

—Tweekers — Llamó el pelinegro.

Antes de siquiera proseguir un ruido los puso en alerta ambos. El escándalo provocado por el desesperado arrebato a causa de la vorágine de sentimientos de parte de Tweek terminó despertando a Thomas Tucker quien se aproximaba malhumorado a la puerta a enfrentar al causante de tal alboroto.

— ¡OH SANTA MIERDA!— Soltó el rubio antes de echarse a correr por el enrejado de madera como condenado otra vez.

Un impulso de aflicción estremeció el cuerpo del moreno al ver como el rubio se alejaba de la casa, y por mucho que estuvo esas dos semanas negándose a la idea, de su vida también. ¿Realmente quería eso? Se aferró a las cortinas para saltar desde su ventana, aterrizando sobre su trasero en los arbustos contiguos al jardín de su casa, debía seguirle la pista al rubio. Si no corría tras de él, seguramente se arrepentiría toda su vida.

Tras un largo trecho sin parar de huir, Tweek frenó bajo la titilante luz de un viejo farol cerca del parque, pegando su espalda al frío fierro mientras comenzaba a jalarse el cabello, sus piernas temblaban de una manera exagerada. Quería llorar y reír a la vez, se sentía extraño, consternado... Tonto.

— ¡Tweek! — Aquella monótona voz que tan bien conocía logró sacarlo de su enajenación de inmediato.

Antes de darse la vuelta sintió su cuerpo caer sobre la nieve envuelto entre unos cálidos brazos, los cuales correspondió ahogando un alarido en el cuello contrario. Deshacer aquel intenso abrazo era poco más que un crimen, sin embargo ambos muchachos buscaron con sus manos el rostro contrario, para poder perderse en las constelaciones que ocultaban los ojos ajenos.

—Mi Tweekers... Mírate, ¿Qué demonios te ha pasado?— Musitó el moreno con su voz más ronca de lo común, pasó su mano por los residuos de sangre nasal del rostro que posteriormente comenzó a llenar de suaves besos.

Bajo la luz del farol que los bañaba tenuemente lograron contemplarse con mayor detalle; Craig tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados, enmarcados en unas oscuras ojeras casi tan pronunciadas como las de su acompañante ¿Habría estado llorando por él? El moreno bajó la vista tratando de huir de esos seductores orbes cafés. Al ver los pies desnudos del rubio, una mueca de culpa se formó en su rostro el cual se disipó al lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva.

Los labios del adicto al café temblaban junto con su cuerpo y a su pesar, aun en ese momento acariciaba el rostro del azabache incapaz de hacerse con la idea de que realmente estaba ahí, junto a él. No fue que salió por fin de su ensimismamiento cuando Craig se sacó la chaqueta y los botines para ponérselos al rubio.

Tweek ahogó un lamento.

—Ngh. Tú y yo... ¿Qué hay con eso? — Logró decir fluidamente el pecoso, mas con la voz entrecortada, y el corazón en la garganta.

Craig apartó la mirada.

—Fui becado para estudiar Astrofísica en el Instituto de Tecnología en California. En un mes más me largaré de aquí. — Sentenció finalmente. Sentía un enorme deseo de perderse otra vez en esos orbes cafés, pero temía ver como la justificada molestia frente a la situación mancillaba los ojos del que tanto amaba.

— ¡Jesucristo! ¡Soy sólo uno más de tus líos que se interpone en tú sueño! —Dijo, amalgamando sus inseguridades y la rabia acumulada.

—No, Tweek. ¡Se trata de nosotros! Es por eso que quiero hacer las cosas bien. — El moreno frunció los labios dejando escapar una dolorosa sonrisa. — No puedo hablar como lo hacen en televisión, ni puedo escribir una canción de amor de la forma en que debería ser. No puedo hacer todo, pero haría lo que fuera por ti... — Hizo una pausa para descansar su frente sobre la ajena. — ¡Si lo pienso mucho, mandaré todo al demonio! No puedo hacer nada, excepto estar enamorado de ti.

Al buscar nuevamente la mirada del rubio, sintió como fue agarrado de la remera para ser estampado contra los labios ajenos. Sin dudar correspondió, enredando sus dedos entre la rubial y alborotada cabellera. ¡Oh, cómo extrañaba ese amargo sabor que lo traía tal cual loco! ¡Todos en South park estaban equivocados al decir que Tweek era un demente, cuando el papel se le daba tan bien al moreno! Así era cada vez que estaba con su amante, una extraña fuerza lo poseía, Craig Tucker era capaz de todo, pero bastaba un simple y absurdo gesto de Tweek para doblegar todo lo que él era por completo, aquello le aterraba.

Fue el mismo culpable que incitó el beso, quien sin escrúpulo alguno lo deshizo, para al cabo de unos segundos entrelazar firmemente sus manos con las del otro. ¡Era un completo desalmado con todas las intenciones de torturarlo! Pensó Craig, realmente lo estaba logrando.

— lo que hago es extrañarte. Y la forma en que solíamos ser. — Profirió el rubio. —Pero todo lo que hago es mantener el ritmo y las malas compañías. — Sonrió ante lo último al recordar a Kenny y sus tardes de vicios. — ¡Oh, dios! ¡Craig, haría las estrellas contigo cuando quieras! —

—Mierda — Soltó el azabache con una sonrisa ladina ante la encantadora oferta— ¿Alguien puede escucharnos? ¡Nos prometemos todo, contra viento y marea! — Sus azules orbes se cristalizaron. —Mi corazón reclama por ti ¡Estamos jodidamente enajenados el uno con el otro! Está insana dependencia nos terminará destruyendo... — Tragó con dificultad, ahogando con éxito el llanto que amenazaba con escapar. —No hagamos esta despedida más difícil, por favor—

El azabache no fue el único en darse cuenta en lo nocivo que terminaría su relación si seguían así. Ninguno sería capaz de soportar la distancia.

No obstante, aún estaban a tiempo.

No de terminar.

Sino de esperar.

Las manos de Craig se desprendieron lentamente del agarre de su ex-novio. La luz del faro que los bañaba a ambos comenzó a titilar con mayor frecuencia hasta apagarse, mientras que Tweek sólo veía la silueta del moreno alejarse.

Apretó los ojos antes de darse la vuelta, y los abrió para contemplar el cielo. Estaba nublado, sin embargo pudo divisar una estrella a lo lejos, su luz era tan tenue como aquel faro donde se besaron por última vez.

Ambos caminaron por diferentes calles, con pesadumbre. Ambas sucias, ambas miserables, pero su sueño era justamente el mismo.

¿Cuándo se darían cuenta, que simplemente no era el momento adecuado?

—

 _¡Cómo cuando no tienes ni puñetera idea de cómo funciona esta plataforma pero igual lo intentas! Eso se llama determinación._

 _Tengo la costumbre, no sé si bendita o no, de hacer todo inspirado en canciones. Para esta historia mis manos fluyeron con el_ _ **cover de The Killers**_ _de la canción_ _ **Romeo and Juliet**_ _ **e Dire Straits.**_ _No me gusta poner la letra entre los párrafos, siento que distrae mucho, al igual que poner la canción en inglés u el idioma original si no está en español. Se darán cuenta que la letra fue descaradamente desmembrada entre las líneas de la historia, para que no aparezca algún iluminado y diga: "Ña ña ña copiaste la letra de la canción para escribir ña ña ña", bueno sí, lo hice, pero así me resulta más bonito._

 _Al fin he terminado de escribir algo con estos dos, es que mi cabeza proyecta bastantes escenarios demasiado prometedores, pero ahí que estoy huyendo y procrastinando. La verdad es que terminé de escribir hoy en la madrugada, y antes de dormir, he tenido una epifanía; se supone que solo sería un one-shot, y mi caprichosa mente me seduce con un par de ideas más por culpa de The Killers._

 _Quién sabe si la siga o no._

 _Dulces pesadillas._


End file.
